Too Many Questions
by athena-godess
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are starting third year. Hermione thinks there something between her and Harry but Harry still has a thing for Cho. What will happen between them.hhr and rl and maybe more couples. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters

A/N: I haven't written one in awhile so it might be rusty at first  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmares At three A.M Hermione Granger woke up from a nightmare. Hermione was a medium heighted girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. What many people didn't know (oh, those clueless Muggles) was that Hermione Granger was a witch, and an amazing one at that. She had top marks at her Witchcraft and Wizarding School, Hogwarts, and she also loved school very much. If not too much. It was the summer before her third year and rumors were flying everywhere about an escaped Prisoner from Azkaban, Sirius Black. Mione got chills whenever she thought about him but surprisingly he was not featured in her nightmare.

Hermione shivered just thinking about it. She remembered how it felt in her dream. She was spinning, and spinning until she drop from dizzyiness and then suddenly long vines entangled her and choked her until she could scarcely breathe. When she woke up she was drenched in cold sweat and there was an eerie feeling in the air. Silently telling herself to forget about the dream she tried to fall asleep. But minutes later she put on a cotton bathrobe over her nightgown and slipped downstairs. She made herself hot cocoa to warm herself up and then she fetched her quill and parchment. She felt like writing to someone and there was probably only one of her friends who was up at this time of night.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing at the Dursley's? If it gets too bad don't do any thing stupid, Harry, like that flying car. Just write to Ron and ask him to invite you over. I hope the Muggles let you do your homework. Imagine how much trouble you would be in if you didn't. By the way Happy Birthday! Enclosed is a gift for you and I hope you like it. Please try and send letter by Hedwig if you can sneak it past the Muggles._

_Love, Hermione_

After rereading it she felt like ripping it up. She never knew what to say when it came to Harry and she usually ended up sounding like some bossy know-it-all. But she tucked the letter and gave it to an owl along with her package. She sighed watching the owl fly away an when she could no longer see it, she sighed and marched back up to bed.

**Pov Hermione**

Over the next few days things started happening. Harry had inflated his Aunt Marge and was now living in a room of the Leaky Caldron, Ron was in Egypt, and I myself finished vacationing in France and decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff and of course stop by to visit Harry. I was a little nervous about the latter but I wondered what caused it. I have known Harry since fourth year and we have been great friends. Nothing has changed so why was I worried? Maybe I was nervous he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. At Diagon Alley I met with one of the girls in my class Lavender Brown. Just last year Lavender and I became better friends and I almost consider her part of the threesome.

"Hey Mione! Guess who I saw," Lavender chirped.

"Who?"

"Harry and Ron. Ron just got back from Egypt and Harry was here before. I think they are at Flourish and Blots. Ron is dreadfully handsome now, at least I think so. Come on let's go meet them,"

I couldn't see Ron being 'dreadfully handsome' at all. I always did think Lavender fancied him. They were at Flourish and Blots and Lavender and I greeted them.

"Hullo you two," I said smiling at both of them. I was right. Ron was still sort of lanky and all. He was already making faces at my new pet cat Crookshanks and hiding his pet rat Scabbers. "Harry did you really you know...."

"Blow up (by that he didn't mean explode) my Aunt? Yes I did," he said with a grin on his face. We continued to talk, the four of us. When we departed I couldn't get Harry out of my mind. There was something different about him and I had yet to figure it out.   
  
Well that's it 4 now but I will right more soon. Plz r/r. I love you all!


	2. Home at last

A/n: CoverGrl2x3o3: Here is your update. Harry and Hermione are great together. I agree!

Disclaimer: Don't own some events and people

Chapter 2: Home at last

A tall boy of thirteen with raven black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar was bustling in the small room of the Leaky Caldron. His eyes were droopy from sleepiness and his hair stook up every which way. He reached for his round glasses from his bedside table and blinked. It took him awhile to remember where he was but recollection flooded over him as soon as he saw the busy streets of London. He was going back to Hogwarts! His cheeks flushed pink as he put on an oversized sweater and some tan knickers (pass down by Dudley Dursley's) and gathered his school supplies in a brass trunk. He put his faithful owl, Hedwig, into a cage, jammed his wand into his pocket, and hurried down the narrow stairway where Ron, Hermione, and Lavender were waiting to go to Charring Cross Road and then to the London Station.

"Good morning Harry," Ron greeted drowsily. "We best be going then,"

Lavender suppressed a yawn and nodded lazily and the four of them headed out to the cars donated by the Ministry of Magic (for Harry's safety because rumor has it that Black is after him). Though none of them said a word in the car there was unspoken excitement in their hearts. Going to Hogwarts was always an adventure. At Hogwarts there was always fun, and there was always an adventure. In Hogwarts you could always expect the unexpected.

======

Harry POV

There it was, I thought, there's platform nine and three quarters! It was always a relief for me to see it each year after spending miserable summers with the Dursley's. The Weasley twins ran their trolleys through, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny. Ron and I pushed our trolleys through too (followed by Mione and Lavender). Through the platform for the train The Hogwarts Express. I felt a jolt of thrill go through me but it was immediately stopped as we boarded and I cam face to face with the enemy, Draco Malfoy. Draco wore a wide smirk on his face and had his hands folded across his chest.

"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, Mudblood, and Brat," he snickered, "I thought I would be seeing you. Actually I could smell you coming because Weasel can't afford new sanitary robes. Really how old are those anyway?" His nose was lifted in a disgusted way.

"Oh shut up Draco," Lavender snapped, "Not like you ever take a bath anyway so you shouldn't be talking," Malfoy looked ready for another comment when Lavender yanked on our robes and pulled us to an empty compartment.

"Really I couldn't stand another word from him," Lavender said shrilly. We all shushed her and pointed to a man sleeping next to us with dirty brown hair, shabby robes, and a tiny mustache.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione said primly. We all talked for a while until...

Smash!

We were all jolted from our seats and the lights went out. The door opened and a black hooded figure entered our compartment. Mione whimpered. And suddenly I heard screaming. The black hooded figure was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

======

Ron POV

Harry was awake again and being cared after well enough. I glanced out of the window and thought. Not about that black hooded thing... it was creepy but there was something else bothering me. It was Malfoy. He was always lording over me and teasing me. He seemed to know everything but did he know...I banished it from my mind telling myself that he couldn't. I was told to keep it on the hush-hush by mum and dad and I bet Lucius Malfoy doesn't even know. But I still worried about it. I couldn't imagine how it would be of anyone knew. Malfoy would spend whole days terrorizing me. I shivered. I usually didn't let Malfoy bother me but today was different. We were at Hogwarts so I didn't have time to dwell on it longer. But every time I forgot it nagged at me. Harry, Hermione, and Lav stepped out of the train happily. I pushed my worries aside and joined them and wondered how my third year at Hogwarts would turn out this time.

==========

That's all for now. I want to hear what you have to say.... send in thoughts, reviews, and advice.


	3. Beauty is only skin deep right?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

A/n: **Mattox**: Thanks for reviewing and I'll visit the site :)

**Geena Waters**: You'll Have to wait and find out about Ron....

**Lady Sunlight**: Thank you! Keep on reading more

**Extremeldemeldo**: hehe I know about 'stook' I'm a horrible speller but I'm working on it

**Gryffindor-Girl-4-Ever**: Well this is a Harry/Hermione Chapter...they rox together don't they?  
  
Chapter 3: Beauty is only skin deep...right?

Hermione POV

I stepped out of Professor McGonagall's office feeling nervous. I could feel the Time Tuner under my cloak. She had told me not to tell anyone about it, but when I saw Harry outside of her office waiting for me, I admit I was tempted. I mean he was one of my best friends. But Professor's warning stuck in my brain and I decided to keep the time turner to myself.

"What did he want Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing, we just worked on my schedule," I lied, "You know I'm taking Muggle Studies and Arithmancy too,"

"How do you find time to take all these classes?" Harry wondered as we headed toward the Great hall.

"Oh darn it we missed the sorting," I said avoiding his question, "Looks like Ron and Lav saved us seats. I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh," Harry said absent-mindedly staring at one of the tables. (A/N: I know in the book they bring Cho in at the Qudditch match but I'm bringing her in earlier) Harry and I sat down.

"Wha 'id 'fessor wan 'Arry?" Ron asked, his mouth full of potatoes. I winced. That was just what I wanted to see, I thought sarcastically.

"Nothing...she just warned be about Sirius Black," He said this as if these kind of this happened everyday. Well I guess they sorta did because the You- know-who was after him and all.

"I heard he's a big supporter of the You-know-who!" Ron hissed. "Don't want to go messing around with him,"

"Of course not," Lav said. "I wonder if Black knows the Malfoys?"

"Probably," Ron said in a hushed voice. "The Malfoys are probably one of his biggest supporters, I mean the You-know-who's,"

Lav shivered. "No wonder Draco is so...well, evil. And his father is well, even worse," They had met Draco's dad Lucius last year. He had tricked Ginny Weasley with Lord Voldemort's diary that opened the chamber of secrets beast and tried to kill Muggle Borns. I was petrified by it last year (long story).

"Ron, who's the girl at the Ravenclaw table, the Asian one?" Harry asked suddenly.

"That's Cho Chang," Fred Weasley butted in, "She's the Ravenclaw seeker,"

"Why do you care?" I asked sharply.

Harry turned as scarlet as his Qudditch robes. Ron began grinning and giggling.

"Ooh! Harry's got a crush!" He sang in a soft voice.

"What were you singing Weasley," Malfoy said snidely.

"None of your business Malfoy," Ron said sourly, his fun ruined.

"Maybe about how stupid you are," Lavender said harshly, "Can't even stay on a broomstick can you?"

Malfoy paled a little. He was also a seeker but for Slytherin. He bought his way on the team and he wasn't very good. After he left Ron asked,

"Brilliant, Lavender," She blushed,

"When I bored I think of Malfoy insults to use. I hate him sooo much," I giggled but I saw Harry looking over at Cho and my sprits fell. I thought beauty was only skin deep...right?

===========

Harry POV

God she was beautiful, that Ravenclaw girl. She had shiny black hair and big brown eyes. His heart leaped whenever he saw her.

"Were going to the Common Room, lover boy," Rom teased as he pushed back his chair. "We got a long year ahead of us and we might as well get some sleep," I nodded and joined Ron to the Fat Lady. We all turned to Hermione.

"Fortuna Major," she said and the portrait opened leading us into the Gryffindor common room. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, the Weasley's, and Seamus Finnagin were waiting there. We talked about Qudditch for a while, talking about strategies to win the cup this year. Hermione and Lavender were getting bored so they slipped of to the Girls Dorm. After a while we got tired too so we went to the Boys dorm. I stayed awake for a while but I could hear Neville's loud snores and Ron's sleep talking. I finally fell asleep daydreaming about Cho (A/N: Because she's so darn boring lol).

=============

Ron POV

The first few weeks passed pretty smoothly. We did have a little trouble with Snape, had a fun lesson with Lupin, and Harry had to get up early for Qudditch but besides that there were no major disruptions. But there was one sorta thing. Everyone was acting weird. By everyone I mean my friends. Harry was mooning over Cho, Hermione was grumpy and snappy, and Lav was a mood swinger. Don't expect me to understand girls though. I don't think I've changed very much. But there was one thing I did admit to. I did like Hermione. Yeah she was getting very grumpy and bossy but as I said I don't understand girls. Maybe t's part of coming of age and she will be normal in a few days.

Oh yeah and there was one very weird thing about Hermione. She had a warped homework schedule. Sometimes she just popped up when you thought she wasn't there. I don't understand girls, yes, but popping up everywhere isn't part of growing up is it? She's taking classes that are during the same times. Not even she could pull off that.

Sometimes I think I don't understand anything.

============

Lavender POV

What did I have to do to get him to notice and/or like me? He seems to like Hermione but I'm not mad at her. She doesn't even know because she's to busy languishing over Harry. I wonder what shape this love thing would make. I like Ron who likes Hermione who likes Harry who likes Cho. But nobody likes each other back. Boys: who understands them? I gritted my teeth as I watched Ron in the Common room. There must be something I hadn't tried. Whatever it was I would do it. I had to win him.

===========

That's it for now folks. I might take awhile to update b/c I'm going on a 4 day trip for fourth of July.


	4. Lavender, Hermione, and Dementors

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/n: bigfan: sorry for updating late...I was on vacation for Fourth of July. I'm back now so here's an update

Geena-Waters: No you didn't say it before :)

Further Authors note: Thanks for reading you all!!! My trip is over and I'm writing again...by the way I want to wish you all a late Happy Fourth of July. Hope you all had fun!

Chapter 4: Lavender, Hermione, and Dementors

POV Lavender

Sun peaked through the window of the girl's dorm. I sat up groggily and walked over to the window. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold floor but the suns rays soon warmed me. The Gryffindor Qudditch team was outside practicing for the Qudditch match that would happen later in the afternoon. I was glad it was a beautiful day. As soon as I thought that, gray clouds moved in and haunted the Qudditch field. I shivered again. That was how my life was. First it was sunny but there was always something to turn it gray.

I could hear Hermione stirring across from me. She still hasn't noticed how Ron is flirting with her. Hopefully he'll give it up soon or realize what's in front of his nose. No one knows but me what's going on between the four of us. I thought Hermione would figure it out but she hasn't yet. I feel like I've been tangled in a big web that I can't get out of.

"Morning Hermione," I said as cheerily as I could.

"Oh look at the weather," Hermione said nervously, "I hope Harry doesn't get hurt today,"

I giggled as I threw on my robes and brushed my hair. I tied in a french braid and I could see Mione glaring at it jealously. I felt my cheeks heat up. I thought I wasn't pretty but you never know how you look in other people's eyes.

"He'll be all right. He's a great seeker and he's been practicing in all sorts of rain," The rain was pounding against the window now. I snatched my umbrella from my bag.

"We'll be needing these," I waved my umbrella in her face. "We should get down to breakfast. Ron is probably already down there,"

My cheeks heated up as I said his name. If Hermione noticed she didn't mention it. We hurried down the staircases to the Gryffindor table and took seats next to Ron.

"Owl post is coming soon," he said, "We can read the Daily Prophet and catch up on the news on Black,"

"I hope he isn't near here," Hermione said as she buttered her toast, "Or at least I hope the dementors catch him," I shuddered. I hated those dementors and Hermione was worried because Harry seamed to be very effected by them.

"Good thing Dumbledore is keeping them off the Grounds," I said, "I am so glad he dislikes them. They ruin everything!"

Little did I know as I set out to the Qudditch field how right I was. I mean by 'they ruin everything'. Because there was one more thing they were going to ruin today.

=======

POV Hermione

I'm glad Lavender reminded me to pack my umbrella because it was pouring. I could see the Hufflepuff players flying around like big yellow ducks (their uniforms were yellow) and Gryffindors zooming around the field. So far Gryffindor was winning by 30 points. I could just barely see Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory.

"Look Hermione!" Lavender yanked on my sleeve and pointed up to the blur of players, "It's Harry! I think he's spotted it!"

Sure enough there was a flash of gold Harry was chasing after and on his tail was Cedric.

"Get away from him," I growled under my breath. Cedric was handsome but besides that I didn't think there was much to him. But a lot of girl thought oppisite.

"Look!" Lavender shrieked again. This time she pointed to a black thing.

Oh my god it was a Dementor!

My heart sank as I thought of Harry and his weakness against them. And my fears came true. Harry tried to dodge them but he passed out and flew off his broomstick. My heart leapt as I watched him. Lavender and I let out and shrill shriek but he still kept falling. There was nothing we could do. When he landed Dumbledore leapt up and shot silver stuff at the dementors and shouted at them, fury twisting his face. After they left I went rushing to Harry who was being scooped up and taken to the hospital wing.

"Is he all right?" I asked even though I was probably soaking I couldn't feel it. I felt so numb and nervous at what the answer might be.

"Miss Granger you know Madam Pompfrey can mend bones in a heartbeat," Professor McGonagall said with a tight smile.

I breathed again as they took him to the wing. I was feeling strange as I had never felt before. It felt like I had fell fifty feet insted of Harry. I hated the empty feeling I was having. I sucked it up and headed back to Lav and Ron with a heavy heart. He could never love me, I decided, he could never love a plain studious girl like me. He could love a daring, pretty girl like Cho, but never me. I felt like crying right then but instead I went back inside with the two. But the empty feeling never left.

=======

POV Harry

I woke up in the hospital room. I wondered how I got there but then I remembered. The dementors came and I heard the woman screaming again. But this time I understood. It was my mum screaming before Voldemort killed her.

My face went hot as I remembered whom I fainted in front of. Cho! I would probably never look her in the eye again. And Malfoy would have more reason to taunt me. I leaned my head against the fluffy pillow. But it didn't feel fluffy anymore. It felt like a rock.


	5. Mione's insecurities

A/N: Geena-Waters: Lol thank you :) I'll keep going

Disclaimer: Don't own it but love it

Chapter 5: Mione's insecurities

Hermione POV

I was reading a book (Guide to overcoming obstacles by: Madam Perry) leaning up against the wall when all of a sudden something caught my eyes from outside. I turned toward the window and gazed out of it. It was Harry on the school's Cleansweep. He looked miserable and I couldn't blame him. It was there chance for the cup this year and also his Nimbus had a run in with the whomping willow. And also Cho... my book slipped from my hands and landed next to me with a thump. Lavender looked up suddenly and saw where I was staring. She sighed and slipped off the bed and sat down next to me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Hermione," Lavender said soothingly.

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

She threw a pillow at me. "Hermione you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

I said nothing but turned my head toward the window again.

"Hermione," she took a pause and sighed, "I know what this feels like. I watch Ron everyday and I know what it feels like to have him in love with-" She stopped suddenly and blushed.

"Who's Ron in love with?" I asked.

"Nobody," she said but her face turned darker.

"Thanks Lavender. I mean thanks for understanding,"

"If it was up to me none of us would have to go through this," she smiled and returned to the bed.

I still watched him out of the window though, just flying there. After a couple minutes he returned to the grounds and hurried into the building. I glanced at my watch. We had Care of Magical Creatures. We met up with Harry and Ron and went down to the paddock where Care of Magical Creatures was held. The Slytherin's were already there with the rest of our class. Hagrid showed us a Hippogriff. They were weird bird and horse like creatures.

"Wann try 'Arry?" Hagrid boomed. "Thas Buckbeak. Jus bow ter 'im and we'll see if you can ride 'im. But remember jus don insult him. Hippogriff got a nasty pride,"

Harry approached it nervously and dropped to a bow. Buckbeak paused and bowed to him.

"Great job 'Arry!" roared Hagrid, "Now ye' all can try 'im," We edged up to the Hippogriffs. Lavender whimpered at it for a second but managed to get it to bow back to her. We could hear Malfoy drawling across from us and Harry and Ron sent him a glare but then... Buckbeak set his beak on Malfoy.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy moaned cuddling his arm.

"Yer not dyin," Hagrid grunted, "Just bloody insulted 'im like I told. 'ere I'll take you to the 'ospital wing,"

"Oh no," I groaned, "You know Malfoy's going to make something on this!"

============

Harry POV

"There's gotta be something we could do!" Lavender cried franticly. "I mean, there has to be something!"

Ron groaned and slammed another book, "No Lav, nothing,"

I glanced over at Malfoy who was moaning over at the Slytherin table. It was a week after the accident and we were trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case. Malfoy was playing up big with his role though. "That git," I hissed under my breath. My eyes swiveled over to the Ravenclaw table. It was easy to forget about Malfoy when she was a table away. Ron jammed his elbow into my side.

"Owl post! Look there's Hedwig," he pointed to my snowy white owl. Hedwig dropped a long parcel on my lap and I threw him a sausage.

"Oh my gosh!" Ron breathed as I opened it, "Take it up stairs quick!" It was the Firebolt I was dying for this year. "We-can't-let-Slytherin's-see!" Ron gasped.

Hermione pursed her lips. She was looking it up and down. "Who sent this to you?" She touched it and drew her hand back.

"Dunno," I said, "There's no tag,"

She pressed her lips tightly. "Give it a test run," she said suddenly, "It could be from Black,"

"Your letting Harry on a broom that could be filled with curses instead of turning it straight to McGonagall?" Ron said in a surprised voice, "Whoever made you less bossy I ought to give them a thank you card!" Lavender sent her elbow into Hermione's side and they gave each other a glance.

"Girls," Ron muttered and shook his head.

=============

Ron POV

"I can't believe you like this rubbish," I snapped at Lav who was writing on a piece of parchment furiously about what her tea leaves showed her.

"It's not rubbish!" she cried, "It's actually interesting!"

"To each their own," I muttered as I glanced into my own tea cup.

"I agree with Ron," the other to chorused.

"Well suit yourself! We don't all have to like the same thing," she grunted. She paused and looked at Harry, "Not that I believe you are going to die or anything,"

She tucked away the parchment. "There, I'm done need any help Ron?"

"Is this a cabbage or a rose?" "Rose. It means true love is waiting for you," she looked up at me and her gaze hit my eyes. For a second there was a revelation. And I couldn't hide from it.


	6. Found out

A/N: **Geena-Waters**: I don't keep people waiting too long! Here's an update (sooner then I was going to update)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it....  
  
**Chapter 6**: Found out  
  
Lavender POV  
  
I was laughing so hard I thought I would turn purple. "Oh my gosh that was too funny. You sure got him there didn't you Harry?"  
  
"And all the those points taken from Slytherin!" Ron said beaming, "It's like Christmas came early!"  
  
The four of us were going down the hall to the Common Room reacting Gryffindor's match on Ravenclaw (that Cho girl was playing).  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy thought he'd get away with it," Hermione said with a sigh, "Did you see his face when Harry knocked them over? Oh by the way Harry you played brilliantly,"  
  
He had played brilliantly. The Firebolt worked miracles and Gryffindor had easily won the match. But hands down the best part was Malfoy getting caught dressed up as a dementor to thwart Gryffindor's chances of winning the match. Of course his pitiful plan failed when Harry conjured a patronus that knocked him over revealing his true identity.   
  
We were about to give the Fat Lady the password when Hermione froze. An owl was barreling right towards us and just barely missed my head. Hermione snatched the letter from its leg and read it out loud.   
  
When she finished she picked up the owl and wrote a little message on the back of the letter we just received.   
  
"Now go back to Hagrid please," she coaxed it. She turned back to us with a grim expression on her face. "We should visit him soon. He doesn't seem very well off. Lucius Malfoy got them all in his pocket and Hagrid thinks there isn't much hope for Buckbeak,"  
  
As soon as we got inside the common room Hermione searched through the pile of books again and Harry (feeling restless) left the common again. Ron turned to me his face red.  
  
"Can you help me with Divination?" He asked me this as his face turned even more red than I could have imagined.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
I was really glad that he had asked me. Ron had given up on Hermione (thankfully) and it seemed I had another chance at him. I was glad Ron needed help with Divination so I could be close by him. Even helping him with schoolwork was good enough for me.  
  
"Do you really understand this stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Professor says I show the true signs of a Seeer," I beamed up at him.  
  
"I think Divination is an aspect where we have to agree to disagree," he said sighing at me, "But I'm glad you can help me. I need it,"  
  
We said nothing for a while but he seemed deep in thought. I decided not to interrupt him and remind him we had homework to do. I just waited there for him to come out of his dream world.  
  
============  
  
Ron POV  
  
I looked up suddenly and remembered. I had to finish Divination. Lavender was staring at me expectantly.  
  
"I'm sorry I must have drifted off there for a second," I sputtered  
  
"Oh it's okay, I mean you can take a break if you want..."  
  
"No, no I'm fine but thank you," I was a little annoyed with myself for losing track of what I was doing in front of Lavender. But to my relief she seemed all right with it. There was a half smile on her face as if she was a little amused with me.  
  
But ever since that day she caught my eye while she was explaining my tealeaves, things have been a little different between us. I blushed whenever I talked to her and she gave me that half smile. I didn't mind it. I liked this change between us.  
  
"There that's all of it," she said shutting Unfogging the Future, "I think you're finally getting it! Where's Harry anyway?"  
  
I didn't hear the last part because I was thinking again, thinking of a matter of great importance. I knew I had sworn not to tell, and I hadn't told a soul. Not even Harry. But weren't things getting a little different with Lavender? No feelings were arousing and I couldn't hide them. Lavender deserved to know more than anyone.  
  
A loud thunk roused my thoughts. Hermione had slammed a large fat book about Hippogriffs and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing that would matter to the Ministry. Just a load of crap they will pass over because Lucius Malfoy's in charge. I feel I've let Hagrid down though. I'll bring this to him anyway,"   
  
Lavender sighed and cupped her hands. "I wish I could do something to those Malfoy gits. If anybody disserves to be disposed it's them," She slammed her fist violently into the table. "Where's Harry?" she repeated.  
  
"Dunno," I said. As soon I said it Harry came in looking flustered.  
  
"I'm really tired. I'm going off to bed," he said in a sulky voice.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Hermione said worriedly.  
  
Again I didn't hear it. My thoughts had returned to my earlier dilemma. I was torn between family duty and a great new feeling (could it possibly be love?) for Lavender. Besides I was bursting to tell someone. The secret was bubbling up inside of me and I had kept it raging in me for too long.  
  
I'll tell Lavender, I thought, she deserves to know. I don't know when I'll tell her. Not now of course, but soon. Very soon.  
  
================  
  
Harry POV  
  
I left the Common room as soon as I had entered it.  
  
"Oh so you think it's funny just to go in and out the next second!" The Fat Lady huffed, "well you got another think coming!"  
  
I walked right by her. I didn't leave the Common Room just to get her mad. I roamed the corridors wishing I had brought the Marauders Map so I could find my way.  
  
She had been beautiful today. Though I beaten her at Qudditch she didn't seem the least bit mad. She had just given me a small smile and congratulated me. She looked pretty when she smiled and her eyes seemed to smile with her lips. I couldn't wait to tell Ron I had finally met the perfect girl.  
  
I found her in a corridor by the statue of Bert the Bashful. I hid behind the corner waiting for her to finish her conversation with her giggling girls. As soon as they left someone else came.  
  
Cedric Diggory.  
  
I scowled to myself. What did she want with the pretty boy?  
  
"Hey Cho," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Hey," she said softly as she blushed a light pink, "I'm glad you came,"   
  
I clenched my fist as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. I had seen enough. I stalked back to the Fat Lady and growled the password.  
  
Ron and Lavender were on the floor; a book lying between them and Hermione was on the sofa clutching a fat red book.  
  
"I'm really tired. I'm going off to bed," I said sulkily. I went upstairs and threw myself on the bed feeling terrible. I thought I loved her but she was in love with Cedric. I shook my head. I know I shouldn't have gone for looks alone but I could help feeling like my heart had been ripped out and thrown across the Qudditch field.  
  
============  
  
Ooooh now what? Read and review and I shall update! 


	7. Coming Clean

A/N:**Lady Sunlight**: Lol! Here's my newest update :)  
  
**Geena-Waters**: Yes you got it....and Ron secret is revealed in this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it and all that good stuff  
  
**Chapter 7: Coming Clean  
**  
**Harry POV**  
  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I looked at my clock. It was 12:00 A.M. I had only been asleep for two hours. I layed back down and tried to go to sleep but ever since Cedric and Cho, going to sleep was no easy feat. But this time I didn't torment my mind with how Cedric was a lowdown flubberworm and how I was in love with Cho Not tonight.  
  
Because I wasn't. In love with Cho, I mean.  
  
It came to me right then at twelve in the morning. I wasn't in love with her and I never had been. I didn't even know the real Cho, I just knew the Cho in my mind. I had made her into something that didn't exist. I made her into the perfect girl even though she wasn't.  
  
But then my thoughts dove even further. What if Cho was the cover up for someone who's been there for me for so long? Someone I denied my feelings for by saying that she was just a friend and only a friend? But what if she wasn't just a friend?  
  
And after asking myself too many questions I realized there was no more questions in my heart.  
  
I knew at that moment I wasn't in love with Cho Chang.  
  
I was really in love with Hermione Granger  
  
================  
  
**Ron POV**  
  
I hadn't told her yet. I could kick myself too. What was I waiting for? I couldn't hide it for much longer.  
  
"Hey Ron," Lavender said brightly. I had to tell her now. I couldn't push it off any longer.  
  
"Lav I need to tell you something if you promise to tell no one."  
  
Her eyes grew like pools. "I promise Ron. I can keep a secret,"  
  
"Well you got to be extra careful with this one, I'm not supposed to tell anyone,"   
  
"Then why are you telling me?" It was a resonable question but it was hard for me to answer even if I knew the answer.  
  
"Because, I'm-" I broke off for a second, "Because I'm in love with you,"  
  
Lavender blinked for a second and then she threw her arms around me, "I've been in love with you since last year," she sobbed. For a moment I wished girls wouldn't do that. I mean cry when you tell them you love them. Then the next moment I felt really stupid. She had liked me for that long and I didn't know? Great.  
  
"Uh-well I got to tell you the secret now," I said.  
  
"Okay go on," her eyes were still shining with tears and she was beaming.  
  
"I have a sister," I said.  
  
"I know I've met Ginny before," she was really confused, "Why can't anybody know that?"  
  
"Because I'm not talking about Ginny. I have a sister who would be in fourth year right now. She's a year older than us,"  
  
"What happened to her? Doesn't anybody know her besides you?" Lavender looked so confused.  
  
"My whole family and Dumbledore are the only people who know her. But let me begin at the begininng. My sister's name was Myra Weasley and she was sort of the black sheep of the family. She was always getting herself into some trouble when she was eight or nine. She was at Hogwarts one year but when second year started she disappeared. Her class slowly forgot about her and we were supposed to go on regularly as if it never happened. Last year there was still no news of her and finally this year we found out what happened to her,"  
  
"What?" Lavender's tears were pouring out again.  
  
"Well, we were to busy worring about Myra to think of other strange disappearences. But Dumbledore remembered and told us that Clyde Hoffart was also missing.They had run of together because they hated school and they weren't allowed any fun. They got in all sorts of trouble and when Dumbledore found them they had even become killers. But great man that Dumbledore is he changed Myra Weasley's name to Misty Wellings so Dad wouldn't lose his job. If anyone finds out my sisters in Azkaban we're done for,"  
  
"Oh Ron I'm so sorry," she was sobbing hard onto my robes, "I didn't know,"  
  
===========  
  
**Lavender POV**  
  
I never felt worse then I did today when I heard Ron's secret. If Mr. Malfoy found out..... I couldn't think of what would happen to Ron and the Weasley's. It was sad for him to live with that day to day. I prayed that no one would find out 'Misty Welling's' true identity.  
  
But then again it was the best day of my life. Ron had told me he loved me and trusted me with such an important secret. My happiness was complete when I thought of him. I did wish Harry would discover Hermione so she would be happy too. I feel sad when she reads but I can see her eyes are close to tears. But I had Ron.  
  
He loves me.....  
  
===========  
  
Well there it is. chapter 8: has something to do with Harry and hermione :) 


End file.
